(1) Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to topical creams used for pain relief. More particularly, the invention relates to the use of Shea butter, canna butter and other ingredients for use in the manufacture of topical cream used for pain relief.
(2) Description of the Related Art
In the related art many patients with muscular or joint pain symptoms are prescribed pain medicine delivered by injection or oral consumption. Topical ointments in the related art are often ineffective and counterproductive due to the presence of petroleum products and other non-organic ingredients. Thus, there is a shortfall in the related art and room for methods and articles of manufacture related to topical pain relief cream made with organic ingredients.